forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Trish Stratus
Patricia Anne Stratigias (born December 18, 1975, pronounced /strætɨˈdʒiːəs/), better known as Trish Stratus, is a Canadian actress and television personality. She is also a former fitness model and professional wrestler. After beginning her career as a fitness model, Stratus began working for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), which was later renamed World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which was later renamed WWE For Extreme (WWE:FE). Early in her career, she was involved in sexually themed storylines, such as managing the team T & A and an affair with Vince McMahon. As Stratus spent more time in the ring, her wrestling skills and popularity strengthened. Because of this, she was a one-time WWE Hardcore Champion, three-time "WWE Babe of the Year" and was proclaimed "Diva of the Decade". After nearly seven years in the business, Stratus retired from professional wrestling on September 17, 2006 after winning her seventh WWE Women's Championship, the most in WWE history. Aside from professional wrestling, Stratus appeared on a number of magazine covers and has been involved in charity work. She has also hosted several award and television shows, including Stratusphere in 2008. Fitness Modeling Stratigias grew up in Richmond Hill, Ontario, Canada where she attended Bayview Secondary School. She enrolled at York University, where she studied biology and kinesiology and played soccer and field hockey. Due to a faculty strike in 1997, she was forced to change her plans. She was working as a receptionist at a local gym when she was approached by the publisher of MuscleMag International to do a test shoot for the magazine. She later appeared on the cover of the May 1998 issue and was signed to a two year contract. For the next six months, she worked on her body and appeared on numerous magazine covers. During this time, she joined Big Daddy Donnie & Jeff Marek as the third host of Live Audio Wrestling on Toronto Sports Radio, The FAN 590. Stratigias had been a fan of wrestling since childhood and her modeling work caught the attention of the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). In November 1999 she was signed to a multi-year contract with the company, who sent her to Sully's Gym where she was trained by Ron Hutchinson World Wrestling Entertainment/Federation T & A; relationship with McMahon (2000–2001) Stratigias made her debut as a heel on the March 19, 2000 episode of Sunday Night Heat, under the ring name Trish Stratus. She appeared on stage to scout WWF Superstars, in particular Test and Prince Albert. The next night on Raw Stratus began her first role in the company, managing Test and Albert in the tag team T & A. It was during her stint managing T & A that Stratus took her first major bump in the ring, being driven through a table by the Dudley Boyz at Backlash after she had been taunting Bubba Ray Dudley for several weeks. She also began managing then-heel, Val Venis to win the Intercontinental Championship but their partnership ended at SummerSlam after Venis lost the title. Stratus made her in-ring debut on the June 20 taping of SmackDown!, winning a tag team match with T & A against the Hardy Boyz and the face gimmick of Lita. A storyline feud between Stratus and Lita developed after the match with Stratus attacking Lita on episodes of Raw and SmackDown!, leading to an Indian Strap match on the July 24 edition of Raw which Stratus won with help from Stephanie McMahon. She finished the year competing unsuccessfully for the WWF Women's Championship numerous times, and leaving Test and Albert when the team disbanded. In early 2001, Stratus became involved in an angle with WWF Chairman Vince McMahon, during a time when Vince's wife Linda was kayfabe institutionalized following a demand Vince had made for a divorce during an episode of SmackDown! on December 7, 2000. Vince and Stratus' relationship increasingly angered the boss' daughter, then-heel, Stephanie McMahon. At No Way Out on February 25, Stratus and Stephanie squared off, with Stephanie scoring the victory after a run-in by William Regal. In the midst of a tag team match that pitted Vince and Stratus against Regal and Stephanie the next night on Raw, Stratus was the victim of a set-up by Vince, Stephanie and Regal. Regal executed his finisher, the Regal Cutter, on Stratus and Stephanie then dumped sewage over Stratus' body. Vince stood over Stratus, and he told her she was a toy with which he had grown tired of playing and that it was over. The angle continued the next week on Raw with Vince forcing Stratus to strip down to her black underwear in the ring and bark like a dog. The storyline came to an end at WrestleMania X-Seven when Stratus slapped Vince during his match against his son Shane McMahon, becoming a fan favorite in the process Women's Champion (2001–2003) Stratus then began wrestling part-time. She won a Bra and Panties tag team match with Lita against then-heels, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson at InVasion. After suffering an ankle injury in the summer, however, she was sidelined for three months. As she rehabilitated, she kept herself visible by co-hosting Excess on TNN. After returning in autumn, Stratus appeared at Survivor Series where she won the WWF Women's Championship for the first time in a six-pack challenge. Stratus was next involved in a feud with Jazz over the Women's Championship, where she was booked to retain the title at the Royal Rumble but being booked to lose the belt to Jazz two weeks later on the February 4, 2002 edition of Raw. Stratus then went after the title for several months, even competing in a Triple Threat match at WrestleMania X8 against Lita and Jazz in her hometown of Toronto, Canada but failed to win the match. While chasing after the Women's title, Stratus won the WWE Hardcore Championship on May 6, pinning Crash Holly after Bubba Ray Dudley hit him over the head with a trash can. She, however, lost the title to then-heel, Steven Richards soon afterward due to the stipulation that the belt was defended 24/7 as long as there was a referee present. One week later, she regained the Women's Title in a tag team match with Bubba Ray Dudley. During this time, Stratus began wrestling solely on the Raw brand after being drafted in the WWF Brand Extension. Stratus' second reign as champion came to an end on June 23 when she was defeated at King of the Ring by the heel gimmick of Molly Holly. The two Divas continued their storyline feud for the next three months. After a failed attempt to win the title in July, Stratus won back the championship at Unforgiven. While feuding with Holly, Stratus was also involved in an angle with new Diva the heel gimmick of Victoria who held a storyline grudge against Stratus, claiming she was betrayed by Stratus when they worked as fitness models. The two competed in several title matches, with Stratus retaining until Survivor Series where Victoria won the belt in a Hardcore match. On March 17, 2003, Victoria and Steven Richards defeated Jazz and Stratus in tag team competition. After the match, Jeff Hardy saved Stratus from an attack by both Victoria and Richards and kissed her. In the following weeks, Stratus and Hardy were shown talking backstage and fighting as tag team partners and Stratus became the on-screen girlfriend of Hardy. The storyline, however, was dropped when Hardy was released from WWE. At WrestleMania XIX Stratus defeated Victoria and then-heel, Jazz to capture her fourth Women's Championship, equaling the record previously set by The Fabulous Moolah, only to lose the title to Jazz at the following pay-per-view, Backlash. In the following months, Stratus was placed into an alliance with Gail Kim. It was short-lived, though, as Kim turned on Stratus and teamed with Molly Holly, putting the women in a storyline feud. The duo defeated Stratus and several tag team partners until Stratus began to partner with a returning Lita. The team defeated Kim and Holly in several matches, including a match at Unforgiven. Teaming and feuding with Chris Jericho (2003–2005) Stratus began a romance with Chris Jericho during the November 10 edition of Raw when she agreed to go on a date with him. Subsequently, they participated in an intergender tag team match as partners on December 1. After the match, Stratus overheard Jericho talking to then-heel, Christian, who was involved in an on-screen romance with the face gimmick of Lita at the time, about who could sleep with their respective woman first. One week later, Stratus and Lita confronted the men about their actions, leading to a feud between the two men and women which resulted in a "Battle of the Sexes" match at Armageddon, which the women lost. A rematch the next night ended in a no contest. Her relationship with Jericho continued into the next year with a new angle of Jericho developing feelings for Stratus. Christian would also briefly turn face once again, but would quickly turn heel once more by doing a one night betrayal on Stratus and starting a feud with Jericho. During a match at WrestleMania XX, however, Stratus became a villain for the first time since her debut by betraying Jericho and siding with Christian, Stratus claimed her reasons for siding with Christian were that he was a real man and Jericho was a love sick puppy. The duo feuded with Jericho for several months and competed in a Handicap match at Backlash. The team of Stratus and Christian were joined by "problem solver" Tyson Tomko the next night on Raw. Stratus was booked to win the Women's Championship for a fifth time at Bad Blood on June 13. She defended the title until she suffered a legitimate broken hand in July that caused her to be out of action for approximately a month. Upon her return, she continued to defend the title against numerous challengers before losing the championship to Lita on December 6 when both women wrestled in the main event of Raw for the championship. Stratus recaptured the gold a month later at New Year's Revolution after Lita suffered a legitimate injury during the match. A new angle was then developed between Stratus and 2004 Raw Diva Search winner Christy Hemme over jealousy of Hemme's Playboy magazine exposure, with Stratus attacking Hemme and spray painting the word "slut" across her back. Stratus was challenged by Hemme, who later revealed she was being trained by Lita, for a title match at WrestleMania 21 and was successful in retaining the title. Stratus's biggest fan; retirement (2005–2006) In May 2005 Stratus was sidelined with the Women's Championship after suffering a herniated disc, with the storyline explanation that Viscera had injured her with a big splash move at Backlash after she berated him for losing to Lita's then-husband Kane. She returned to Raw in September, once again portraying her face persona by siding with Ashley Massaro against Vince's Devils. The feud also involved the debuting Diva Mickie James who introduced herself as Stratus' biggest fan. On the Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show, Stratus took part in an interpromotional Diva battle royal that was won by SmackDown! Diva Melina Perez. The next week, MNM kidnapped Stratus for Melina, who challenged a tied up and gagged Stratus to a match for the Women's Championship. The two fought at Survivor Series, with Stratus defeating Melina after interference from Mickie James. Stratus and James continued teaming together in late 2005 while James' character became increasingly obsessed with Stratus. On the December 26 episode of Raw, the storyline between Stratus and James developed into a lesbian one when James initiated an intimate kiss with Stratus under a sprig of mistletoe, causing a surprised Stratus to flee the locker room. The odd relationship between Stratus and James continued into 2006, with the two Divas competing against each other in a title match at New Year's Revolution, where Stratus emerged victorious Despite the defeat, James continued to be enamored of Stratus which made her feel uncomfortable. On March 6, 2006 Stratus confronted James, telling her that she needed space. The duo briefly reconciled on the March 18 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event, teaming together to defeat Candice Michelle and Victoria. James, however, turned on Stratus after the match and began to attack her. A match at WrestleMania 22 saw Stratus lose the Women's Championship to James. During a rematch at Backlash Stratus suffered a legitimate dislocated shoulder after taking a bump to the outside of the ring. While she was rehabilitating for six weeks she continued to appear on-screen. Stratus returned to the ring on June 26 and started a romantic angle with Carlito after he saved her from a double team attack by Melina and Johnny Nitro. They competed as a team and won a mixed tag team match against Melina and Nitro at Saturday Night's Main Event on July 15. As a couple, Stratus and Carlito briefly feuded with WWE Champion Edge and Lita after the pair interrupted Stratus' title match with Mickie James. The two couples competed in several tag team matches, with Stratus and Carlito losing to Edge and Lita each time. In late August, Lita stated that Stratus would retire following Unforgiven, which was later confirmed by Stratus. At the pay-per-view on September 17, in her hometown of Toronto, Stratus defeated Lita with fellow Canadian Bret Hart's signature submission maneuver, the Sharpshooter, to win a record 7th Women's Championship and retire as champion. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Trish Stratus would return to Professional wrestling on Aprl 3rd 2006. Where she would face off for the Women's Championship in a 10 Woman Bra & Panties match, the night the records were defaulted. The action was hard to follow, but the final three were Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, and Looney Lane. When the dust was all settled, Looney Lane walked out with he Women's Championship on that night. Trish would go on a hiatus for a couple of months, returning in July to face the familiar face, Lita. Trish would get her first taste of victory in the For Extreme era of WWE. But the next week things would be different as se faced Franki, resulting in a loss for Trish. Trish would go on another Leave Of Absence for a bit. Returning July 31 2006, Trish agreed to manage "The Great One" The Rock. But that didn't matter two weeks later. When Trish was placed in a Fatal 4-Way match against Fergie, Torrie Wilson, and Lita. Fergie picked up the win over the three other Divas. on October 2nd. Trish was placed in a triple threat match, where she picked up the victory over Fergie, and Jazz. However the next week, Trish was in another triple threat, once more with Jazz, but the third person was Torrie Wilson, who walked away wth the victory. fed up with little success on RAW, Trish would transfer brands in search of better luck. ECW Coming into the ''ECW'' brand on October 31, 2006. Her first night on the show, Trish would take on Refugee Matt for the Hardcore Championship. The next week was a bit of trouble for Trish, She would win her regularly scheduled match, which was a Fatal 4-Way match against Lita, Ashley Massaro, and Kelly Kelly. However backstage after the match David Styles would assault Trish with the 24/7 ruling, only to fail to take the championship from Trish. Another 24/7 ruling was put on that same night, and Trish would retain her title once more against Raven. That same night, The Sandman would do a third 24/7 match that Trish would go on to once again retain, bringing a night of great success to Trish. The next week another 24/7 challange was done bfore Trish's actual match, putting Trish up against Hornswoggle, Trish would keep her title, and win another match that night, where she teamed with Ashley Massaro to take out Lita & Kelly Kelly. However the next week in a sanctioned Fatal 4-Way, Trish would lose the Hardcore Championship to TJ Cage, while that left Abyss, and The Sandman out in the wind. Two weeks later Trish would face off against Misery, brining a loss to Trish once more. Trish would seek revenge the next week as she teamed with Ashley Massaro to take on Misery, and Lyn-z. Where Trish would receive a third loss in a row. Trish would once again leave a brand in hopes to get a winning record. WWE iMPACT! Trish would then go to iMPACT!, where she would join Chris Hunter, David Styles, and Justin Cross in Team Canada. Trish would manage the group, but wouldn't step in the ring at the time. Trish would then take off from Wrestling for a while, having matches here and here. But didn't officially return till she went to the SmackDown brand. Friday Night SmackDown! Trish would return inside the ring in a big way. On March 3, 2007. Trish Stratus faced off against Rey Mysterio for his Cruiserweight Championship. Trish would prevail, taking the Cruiserweight Championship as her own. And not looking back. The next week Trish would face off against The Intimidator, with the match coming to a draw. A couple weeks later Trish would face off against Viper, and Christopher Daniels in a triple threat match, that Viper would walk away from with the United States Championship. The next week Trish would face off against Cash, with the match ending in a Double DQ. The next week Trish would go on to face Mickie James, and this match would end in a double KO. A couple weeks later, Trish would defend her Cruiserweight Championship against Cheerleader Melissa. In a hard fought match, we would see Trish Stratus walk out of still champ. But Trish's reign wouldn't last too long. At Slammiversary, Trish faced Jay Lethal with her title on the line, resulting in a loss. on the July 29'th edition of SmackDown. Trish would face off against Viper, and she would get the victory over the long time rival, after weeks of Viper trying to get with Trish, but Trish being with Christian Cage. This would be Trish's last match on Smackdown, before it's eventual close. Monday Night RAW Trish would return to Monday Night Raw, and her first match would be a Triple threat between herself, Kelly Kelly, and Spike. Kelly Kelly would walk away with the victory on this night. The next week Trish's luck would change a bit, as she was placed against Ashley Massaro. Trish would pick up the victory over Ashley. Trish would seemingly disapear off the radar for a while. but would return on January 28, 2008. When she began a grueling rivalry with Stephanie McMahon. Steph thinking she could rule whatever she wants, would book Trish in a Bikini match against Torrie Wilson. Torrie would end up beating Trish in the match. That same week, Trish would have to face Looney Lane at Satruday Night's Main Event, with Trish coming out on top over Lane. The next week Stephanie would look to destroy Trish some more, as Trish would be placed in a Bra & Panties match against Taylor Wilde. With a stipulation being that if Taylor wins, Trish has to pose for Playboy. Taylor would pick the win up, forcing Trish to pose for the nude magazine. At Lockdown: No Way Out, Trish was forced to team with Stephanie to face the Kutter Regime (Kris Kutter & Hillbilly Jim) for the Unified Tag Team Championships. The Regime would come out ontop, besting the Diva's on that night. That same Night, Stephanie would reveal Trish's Playboy magazine cover. The next night Trish would face a old rival in a Street fight, losing to none other than Lita that night. The next week however Trish would strike gold...literally, as she faced Ashley Massaro, for her Women's Championship. Trish would best Ashley on this night to become a 8 time Women's Champion. However her eigth reign wouldn't last long. The next week Ashley would activate her rematch in a Hardcore match, where Ashley would win the Women's Championship back from Trish. two weeks later Trish would be booked in a tag team match. Heading into WrestleMania XXIV, Trish would be teamed up with John Cena, to take on John Bradshaw Layfield, and Stephanie McMahon. With the help of Cena, The two would pick up the victory over the 'Mania opponants. Trish would then compete at WrestleMania XXIV against Stephanie in a Three stages of hell match. Trish would pick up the victory over Stephanie on that night. And Stephanie would get jumped, as Ashley Massaro, and Eve Torres would come out to help Trish dispose of the threat. But would also be joined by the RAW Co-General Managers, Zoey Bates, and Devin Jacobs. The two would bring out The Manhunter to do their dirty work for them. The night after WrestleMania. Trish would compete in her last match on RAW, before going back to SmackDown's re-opening. She would compete in a Fatal 4-Way for Ashley's Women's Championship. Also in the match was Traci Brookes, and Eve Torres. Eve would be the one walking out with the championship. Trish would have one last match before going back to SmackDown at Saturday Night's Main Event, Trish would lose to Refugee Matt in a normal singles match. Return to Friday Night SmackDown! In the reopening of the new SmackDown brand, which now features a six-sided ring. Trish would face off for the X-Division Championship, against Stephanie McMahon to crown a new Champion. Trish would walk out with the championship, besting Steph once more. The next week, Trish was placed in a tag match, where she would be teamed up with Big Show to take on the Irish Curse (Fergus Doyle & Gerard O'Riley). Trish and Big Show would best the Irish Curse, walking away with the victory. Trish's next match would come at Backlash. Where she would defend the X-Division Championship against Matt Sydal. Trish would once again defend her championship from Sydal. Two weeks later Trish was booked in a match against Ryan Shadows. With Trish picking another victory up. As she would be heading into Judgment Day to defend her X-Division Championship against Chris Starr. Trish would lose the title at Judgment Day, and retire from professional wrestling. Other Media From 2001, Stratus was a spokesperson for the World Natural Sports Association. On June 3, 2006, she hosted the Canada's Walk of Fame induction ceremony and performed a song and dance number inspired by the soundtrack from the film Chicago at the event. During the show, Stratus ad libbed a kiss with fellow Canadian actress Pamela Anderson. From late November 2006 to mid-January 2007, Stratus temporarily moved to Muncie, Indiana for the CBS reality show Armed & Famous. She was given a spot in the series after Paul Heyman had mentioned her name to CBS. The concept was that she was one of five celebrities who trained as volunteer officers with the Muncie Police Department. After finishing her training, Stratus and her real life officer partner were followed around by a camera crew while going on legitimate police calls. Although the show was scheduled to broadcast seven episodes starting on January 10, 2007, CBS canceled the series after just four of the episodes were aired. After the cancellation of Armed & Famous, Stratus hosted The Second City's Next Comedy Legend. The contest was similar to the style of America's Next Top Model, with Stratus portraying the "Tyra Banks" role as contact between the contestants and judges. In 2003, a DVD about her career entitled Trish Stratus-100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed was released. In September 2007, Stratus announced that she would be opening a yoga studio in Vaughan, Ontario called Stratusphere Yoga in 2008. Also in 2008, she hosted her own travel show also called Stratusphere. Personal Life Stratigias is of Greek and Polish descent and is the eldest daughter of John and Alice Stratigias. Her sisters are named Christie and Melissa. Stratigias married her high school sweetheart and boyfriend of fourteen years, Ron Fisico, on September 30, 2006. Guests in attendance at her wedding included former WWE Divas Lilian Garcia, Lita, Ivory, Molly Holly, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Maria Kanellis, Ashley Massaro, and Mickie James. Her bridal gown was featured on a cover of Today's Bride magazine. Shortly after the wedding, Stratus got the call to be a part of Armed & Famous, so she filmed the show instead of going on her honeymoon. She has declined to pose nude for Playboy, preferring to be remembered for her wrestling career. Stratigias has also been involved with numerous charities such as Ronald McDonald House, Dreams Take Flight and the Special Olympics. On March 29, 2008, she participated in the Island Triathlon Series as part of a celebrity relay team to help raise money for Dignitas International. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' ** Chick Kick (Roundhouse Kick) ** Stratusfaction (Springboard Bulldog) *'Signature moves' **''Air Canada'' (Thesz press followed by punches) **Backhand chop, sometimes preceded by licking the palm of her hand **Bicycle kick **Diving clothesline **Diving crossbody **Hurricanrana pin **''MaTrish'' (Matrix evasion) **''MaTrish Reloaded'' / MaTrish Revolutions / Whirlybird Headscissors (Handstand swinging headscissors takedown) **Multiple bulldog variations ***Diving ***One-handed ***''Trish-Dog'' (Running bulldog) ***Wheelbarrow **One-armed neckbreaker slam **Simultaneous side headlock and headscissors takedown combination on two opponents **Spinebuster **Springboard sunset flip **''StratusFear'' (Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) **''Stratus Splash'' (Stinger splash) **Super frankensteiner **Turnbuckle mounted rear naked choke **Victory roll *'Wrestlers Managed' **Albert **Ashley Massaro **Kurt Angle **Mickie James **Beth Phoenix **Carlito **Christian Cage **Bubba Ray Dudley **Jeff Hardy **Lita **Chris Jericho **Test **Tyson Tomko **Viscera **Val Venis **Vince McMahon **Maria Kanellis **Triple H **The Rock **Chris Hunter **David Styles **Justin Cross *'Nicknames' :*"The Quintessential WWE Diva" :*"Canada's Greatest Export" *'Theme Music' **"Emergency" by Rick DiFonzo from the Backspin production music library (WWF) 2000-2001 **"Whiplash" by Code Red from Extreme Music (WWF/WWE) 2001-2002 **"Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil' Kim (WWE) 2002-present Championships and accomplishments *''' WWE for Extreme' :* TNA X-Division Championship (1 time) :* WWF/E Women's Championship (8 times) :* WWF/E Hardcore Championship (2 times) :* Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :* Babe of the Year (2001–2004) :* Diva of the Decade *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards''' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2002) with John Bradshaw Layfield vs. Christopher Nowinski and Jackie Gayda on Raw on July 7 *'Fighting Spirit magazine' **Double X Award (2006) **Three Degrees Award (2006) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Woman of the Year (2002, 2003, 2005, 2006) **PWI Woman of the Decade Category:1975 births Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Female wrestlers Category:Cruiserweight champions Category:Women's champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:Playboy cover girls Category:WWE Divas Category:Managers and valets Category:X-Division champions